Promises Made in the Dark
by NekoGirl13325
Summary: This is a remake of Secrets of a Dark past, a story of mine from Quizilla. Join Kishiko, Mikazuki, and Mao as they learn about what it truly means to be a ninja, and what it means to love. Each girl fighting to find the truth about what their dark pasts hold, and each one finding it hard to face that truth. Raising the question "Is the answer worth the sacrifice?"


Basic Details  
Given Name: Kishiko  
Surname: Yoruha (Tsukino is her orignal surname)  
Name meanings : Kishiko-child of the seashore/Yoruha-Night leaf/Tsukino- Moon  
Aliases/Nicknames/Epithets: She is called "Ko" (Child) by her teammates Mitsu and Mieko becuase of how childish she acts. Kiba also starts calling her it after hearing them say it. Yoruha is a surname made up by her brother, though she doesn't realize this.  
Gender: Female  
Time Period : Pre-Shippuden and Shippuden (really a little after Shippuden)  
Age: 12 to 16

Looks  
Height: 4'8'' to 5'2''  
Weight: 80 pounds to 95 pounds  
Skin : dark ivory skin  
Body Type: child-ish small  
Eyes (Shape, colour, ocular jutsu genetics, etc.): Large, fair amount of lashs, vibrant blue color  
Hair: Pre-Shippuden is long and silky blond, past her butt/ Shippuden is the same but only slightly past her shoulders  
Distinguishing features or marks: Around her are four blue dots about the size of a quater. She also has the Anbu tattoo on her left shoulder. She looks 8 in Pre-Shippuden and maybe 12 in Shippuden  
Physical deformities: She has a large scare on her back from the fire that killed her clan  
Outfit(s): She isn't a girlie-girl or a tomboy, and doesn't stick to one side extremely. she does prefer to wear things that aren't frilly or too loose  
Extra: She always has on a silver chain bracelet that has a single blue orb haging off it. It was given to her by her older brother, and in the moonlight it looks like an orb of swirling water.

Personality  
Sexuality: Straight  
Mental Illnesses: Cronic Nightmares  
Quirks: She has a habbit of extreme mood swings, like a young child does.  
Speech patterns or commonly used phrases: She uses the word "jerk" a lot on others, mostly on Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, and Her brother  
Fears: Fire, because of the fire when she was younger, though she doesn't remember much of it. Bugs, she just doesn't like them.  
Habits: She tends to bite the inside of her cheek when she is mad or bored  
Hobbies (How and why they took these hobbies up): She likes running around and playing with her wolf pup, Kasumi. She also likes making Kiba mad when he annoys her.  
Likes: Being outside, eating, and playing with Kasumi  
Dislikes: Bugs, and people who are always going on about themselves  
Personality : She is extremely hyper-active, loud, goofy, and tends to have mood swings almost out of no where, though she always has a reason for it. She is also a bit violent, but has an innocent side to her.  
Ambitions or goals: She just wants to be happy, and to make her brother proud of her. When Shippuden comes she also wants to save her home land.  
Other : Her family and friends are the most import things in her life, and she would do anything nessacary to protect them.  
Best trait: She always speaks her mind  
Worst trait: She can seem a bit ADHD  
How does your OC see him/herself: She sees herself as lost, because she doesn't always know what the right path is, and it makes her feel like she is a failure sometimes.  
How do her friends/co-workers see him/her: Others around her see as a strong headed girl that can see the silver lining in almost everything, even though she can get on their nervs sometimes.  
How do you as the creator see him/her: She is all of the above, she is a bright happy girl, who just sometimes needs a little reminder that she isn't nothing. She is able to make others realize what they can do, not what they think they can't.

Family  
Clan : The Tsukino clan  
Immediate family or caretakers: Kaito her older brother. He is older than her by five years, and adores his little sister more than anything else in the world, though he may not show it. When the fire that killed their family broke out he was the one that saved her.  
Any other notable relatives: A distant Uncle and Cousin that appear in Pre-Shippuden  
Family history : The Tsukino Clan was the ruling family of Shiotsukino (Tide Moon), a small island country past the Land of Water. Her mother and father were the King and Queen of the land, and it is normally the females tha take the throne. Her mother was a holder of a demon, which is passed threw the females in a family during birth making Kishiko the next holder. When the fire that killed her clan, inculding her parents, her uncleand cousin had been in the land of water for diplomatic perpouses.  
Spouses: She ends up with Kiba in Shippuden, and later marries him. They have a tendance to get on each others nervs for the pure joy of teasing the other. They are also both a little shy about showing affection in front of people.  
Children of their own: Kishiko has her first kid at 18. They have two kids, Kaito (Named after Kishiko's brother), and his baby sister Hanako, who is 11 years younger than Sano. Kaito is just like his father, loud and a bit cocky, and he loves his sister. Both think it's odd that their mother doesn't seem to age over time. Kaito is scared to get his mom angry, but no Hanako who is always speaking her mind and poking fun at Kishiko.

Life  
Birthplace: Shiotsukino  
Current home: Pre-Shippuden the Leaf/ Shippuden Shiotsukino, but visits the leaf a lot  
Places lived since: No other place  
Current residence:Pre-Shippuden Kishiko lives in a two story house with her brother, has a guest bedroom, livingroom, two bathrooms, two master bedrooms, a large kitchen./ Shippuden she lives in a palace with her ucnle and cousin in Shiotsukino.  
Past : Kishiko was born into the Noble family of Shiotsukino, but when she was five Orochimaru attacked her village looking to find one of their secret techiques, and killed the whole clan when he failed. He set fire to her home, only living because her 10 year old brother Kaito ran off with her. The night was so tramtic that she lost her memories of it and who she was. Kaito took her to the Leaf to start a new life somewhere safe, using the alias Tsukino for both of them. She grew up in the leaf knowing nothing about her past until she becomes 12.  
Notable events: Meeting Mikazuki, the unknown adopted daughter of Orochimaru, and befreinding her. Meeting Mao and her group of friends. Finding out she as family she never knew about. Finding out she is the rightful heir to the Shiotsukino throne. Giving the thrown to her Cousin at the end of Shippuden.  
Friends:  
Naruto- As kids they would pull pranks with eachother, and they are like siblings.  
Choji- She never cared about appearances, and she love hangingout with him and eating.  
Akamaru- She is a huge animal lover, plus her wolf and him are buddies  
Shikamaru- She finds it fun to mess with him  
Closest friends and why and how they befriended one another:  
Mikazuki (Mika)- They find comfort in eachother and dispite their differences in personalities they have a lot in comman. They first met in the Land of Water when Kishiko was taking her Chunin Exam. Mika had been sent by Orochimaru to watch the exams with her group. They end up confronting eachother in battle, during which the two of them have a heart to heart-ish moment. Later on in Pre-Shippuden Maki is sent to kill Kishiko, but gets captured by Kaito. While being forcd to travel together they warm up to eachother. She holds the one of the brother demon's of Kishiko's demon inside of her.  
Mao- They just kind of stuck together sense they met, though neither will admit they think of the other as a friend. They just ran into eachother in Pre-Shippuden while Kishiko was on a mission. She is the holder of the other demon brother.  
Mitsu and Meiko  
Hinata- She thinks its cute how she has a crush on Naruto and tries helping her  
Enemies and how and why they are enemies:  
Orochimaru (and anyone that follows him)- he killed her people, and she wants nothing moe than his death.  
Kabuto- He killed her brother  
Any other notable people or things about your OC's life:  
Kiba- They start out as two people with a dislike for eachother in Pre-Shippuden, but as they grow up they just happen to get together.  
Shino- She is terrified by him because of the fact that their are bugs crawling inside of his body. She's killed a large amount of his bugs by accident.  
Three most defining moments in your character's life:  
Learning about her clan and her people  
Kaito's death/ killed by Kabuto  
When she gives the throne to her cousin

Professional life  
Occupation: ANBU in Pre-Shippuden Teacher in late Shippuden  
Places of work/Bosses: End of Shippuden she becomes a teacher at the Academy  
Ninja Rank: ANBU  
Status (Active, retired, Missing-nin, etc.): ANBU in Pre-Shippuden/ In Shippuden she isn't part of the Leaf again until later, she becomes a teacher at the Academy.  
Academy graduation age: 7  
Other promotion age: Chunin at age 7, Jounin at age 11, ANBU at age 12  
Team mates (If applicable): Mieko and Mitsu Kimura both are 3 years older than her  
Loyalty : She is and has always been loyal to the Leaf, but she does feel like she needs to help protect Shiotsukino  
Why did they take up this job: She loves the Leaf and being a protector, but she wants to make sure that future ninja generations never loose their way  
Do they enjoy it? What would they rather do instead: She loves being a teacher, she just dislikes paperwork.  
How do they interact with employees/co-workers/bosses: She has a little trouble showing tradition respect to people higher up than her, and tends to forget to turn in her work on time. With the students she gets along with them for the most part, but she acts like one of them sometimes.

Abilities  
Chakra nature: Water  
Kekkei Genkai : Zettai Tōsei (Absolute Control). It refures to the power to control all water, even the water in other living organizisms  
Physical differences that come with Kekkei Genkai : They can turn their bodies into water and they have blue eyes  
Summons or animal familiars : Her Shadow Wolf, Kasumi. Kishiko got her as a gift from her brother when she turned 6.  
Fighting style: She tends to be a hands on fighter, or using her Kekkei Genkai  
Weapons: She uses a long sword, or makes one out of water  
Type: Assassinations, and extremely dangerous guard missions  
Stats  
Ninjutsu:4 /5 to 4/5  
Taijutsu:4 /5 to 5/5  
Genjustu: 3/5 to 4/5  
Intelligence:3 /5 to 4/5  
Strength:5 /5  
Speed:5 /5  
Stamina:4 /5  
Hand seals: 3/5 to 4/5  
Total: 31/40 to 35/40  
Jutsu: She doesn't use many, though she has the ability to do so  
Other abilities: She has complete control of her Kekkei Genkai, though controling others takes a lot of power

Optional  
Favourite food: Ramen  
Favourite colour: Blue  
Favourite memory: The day she got Kasumi  
Strengths: On the spot thinking  
Weaknesses: Plannings things out ahead of time  
What annoys your character most: Being called "Ko" by Kiba  
What makes your OC laugh/ what's their sense of humour like: She loves seeing her pranks work and when she is able to poke peoples buttons  
How does your character act when put into a stressful situation: She doesn't noramally get stressed, but when she does her demon, Varsha takes over  
What embarrasses your OC: Being called a kid and PDA  
Does your character have any special trinkets or belongings: Her bracelet from her brother


End file.
